herofandomcom-20200223-history
Jenna (Balto)
Jenna is a character in the Balto movie trilogy, the love interest and later mate of Balto and the mother of Aleu, Kodi and their siblings. She serves as the deuteragonist of the first film and a minor character in the latter two. She was voiced by Bridget Fonda in the first film and Jodi Benson in the sequels. History Balto Jenna was first seen with her owner, Rosy when Rosy got her first sled and the girls include Jenna's friends Dixie and Sylvie went to the sled-dog race until Rosy's hat was blow and was in the middle of the race. Then, Balto came along and racing to get Rosy's hat before the sled-dog team was heading toward the hat. After the race was over, Balto give the hat to Rosy which Rosy replies "Balto, what a crazy thing to do. Just to show off with a pretty girl." Steele, the primary antagonist of the first film, is in love with Jenna, but she doesn't like him and even lured his butt to a hot furnace. When her master, Rosy falls with Diphtheria, Balto goes off to help the sled team, she follows along and saves Balto from a grizzly bear. The bear eventually falls into a frozen lake and drowns. Jenna gives Balto her bandana to keep him warm and heads back to town when her paw was hurt during the bear attack. After Steele sabotages Balto and the sled team, he heads to Nome and lies how Balto ruins everything. To try and convince her, he hands Jenna her bandana which he got in a fight with Balto, though he claimed Balto gave it to him. While the other dogs cheer him as a hero, Jenna knows that he was lying and uses broken bottles and a lantern to create fake Northern Lights. Balto sees them as he embraces his wolf heritage and makes it to Nome. Steele's lies are exposed causing the other dogs to realize they're been lied and betrayed and Dixie angrily calls him a disposable, leaving him an outcast, all the children including Rosy, who are saved and Balto gains the respect of the whole village. Wolf Quest In this film, Jenna and Balto become parents when they have a litter of puppies together. Most of the pups take after Jenna, except Aleu, who takes after Balto. Because of this, no one will adopt her and instead adopt her siblings. As a result, Aleu remains with her parents. A year later, Aleu runs away from home after learning that she is part wolf. Jenna wishes to help Balto in finding their daughter, but he insists that she stays behind as this is something he must do. Wings of Change This film focuses on Jenna and Balto's son Kodi who works on the sleigh team that deliver mail for Nome. When Balto was chosen to help Kodi save his job, Jenna encouraged him to help their son. Balto was worried that he would let the team down and that he wasn't a hero, Jenna reassured him that if he could save a whole town, then he could help save Kodi's job. After Balto left to save Duke by himself, Jenna scolded Kodi for letting Balto go alone and convinced Kodi to follow his father. She awaited anxiously for his return, howling a cheer when the team came to town. Similar Heroes *Mary Jane Watson (Spider-Man) *Nala (The Lion King) *Sally Acorn *Blossom (The Powerpuff girls) *Belle (Beauty and the Beast) *Kairi (Kingdom Hearts) *Anna (Frozen) Gallery Rosy and Jenna.jpeg|Jenna with Rosy Jenna with Balto.png|Balto nose to nose with Jenna Jenna happy.jpg Steele_and_Jenna.png|Jenna repulsed with Steele's affections. Jenna gives her bandana to Balto.jpg|Injured Jenna gives Balto her bandana for him to continue the journey to save children. Jenna_sees_right_through_Steele's_lies.jpg|"Steele's lying! Balto's alive! And he's coming home!" Jenna's proud smile.jpg Balto Jenna Nuzzle.jpg|Jenna nuzzels Balto. imagebalto2wolfquestjennapups.jpeg|Jenna with her daughter Aleu and her siblings Imagebalto3wockodijenna.png|Jenna and her son Kodi imagebalto3wocbaltojennakodi.jpeg|Jenna after Balto and Kodi return with the team Trivia *Jenna is similar to Zoey **Both are the love interest of the protagonist (Balto and Rudolph) and the protagonist's rival (Steele and Arrow). **Both are at first one of only a few characters in their films who don't treat the protagonist as an outcast. **Both eventually start a relationship with the protagonist. However unlike Jenna, Zoey does not have children with Rudolph as they are only teenagers whereas Jenna and Balto are adults. Category:In love heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Villain's Crush Category:Nurturer Category:Warriors Category:Feminists Category:Pacifists Category:Spouses Category:Lead Females Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Defectors Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Leaders Category:Pets Category:Animal Kindness Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Voice of Reason Category:Outright Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Neutral Good Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Pure of heart Category:Parents Category:Femme Fatale